IA
by Marbles-n-Mush
Summary: This is the story of a group of people and newsies that are all insane or have issues and must live in the I.A. (insane asylum) on Main Street...see what proplems and romances happen, even crazy people fall in love...
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One- Get Acquainted

"**NOOOO I DON'T WANNA GO! I'M NOT CRAZY! I'M NOT! LEMME GO!**" A girl was being dragged into the all white building by two large uniformed men, and despite her efforts she could not break free and get away from them. It looked as if she was going to have to give in to them after all. She finally went limp and gave up; angry tears filled her eyes as she was carried to an all white room dropped on the floor.

Every room has 4 bunks in them; they were either stacked on top of each other to make 2 bunk beds or left separate on the floor. As Randy Peterson looked around her she saw the 2 bunk beds. 3 of the 4 bunks appeared occupied. All that was left was a top bunk away from the window. Under closer inspection she came to find that her few belongings were placed on the bed and that a desk was placed on either side of the beds so they would have a place to store their things.

Soon after looking around the room and unpacking her things on the empty desk a nurse walked in. The nurse was wearing a perfectly starched white uniform and looked quite young but had an extreme fake quality about her. It seemed as if the nurse was trying to be nice and happy at all costs when she was really annoyed and angry.

"Hello there, you must be the new girl" she smiled sweetly "I am here to get you cleaned up and ready to meet your room mates. Now if you will come with me we can give you your bath," the nurse said this in a tone that was sickly sweet and sounded as if she was talking to a 4 year old.

Randy glared at her and didn't budge "I don't need a bath, I came here clean and plan to leave here the same way" she still had it in her mind that she could get out of here easily, that she wasn't supposed to be here. It was all one big mistake and she would be free to leave at any moment.

The nurse shook her head it was always the same with the new ones, they always put up a fight, "You can either come with me or I can get the men in the white uniforms back and they can give you a bath" she was still smiling sweetly "what do you want?"

Randy muttered complaints but followed the nurse, she didn't want to be dragged around by the brutes again, and she didn't want them to give her a bath that's for sure. She didn't want to know what kind of sick things happened to people in here.

_A while later…_

Randy had just finished her bath and was relived that she was able to remain in her clothes and she didn't have to wear some stiff outfit that showed she was a resident. She followed the nurse, who told her that her name was Betty, back to her room and sat on her bed while Betty went to get her room mates.

The first girl to come back was about 5'3'' black hair that glinted red in the light and fiery brown eyes, she was smirking and she seemed perfectly normal. The girl had a sweet but slightly hard look to her. She walked in and sat on her bunk, she had the top bunk opposite Randy.

Nurse Betty walked in behind her and looked from Randy to the other girl "Randy this is Elise, she has been here for 2 years and will be your mentor. If you have any questions ask her or one of your other roommates" she nodded to them then brought another girl in.

This girl was tall around 5'7'' and had brown hair that was about shoulder length. She had intense blue eyes; she walked in and took the bunk under Randy.

"Randy this is Joanna, she has been with us for about 6 months now" she then watched as the next girl came in "this is your last room mate her name is Talia, she has been here for 6 years" Nurse Betty smiled.

A tall slim girl walked in, she was pale with a few freckles and had green eyes, she had a smile on her face she went and sat on the bunk under Elise's bed.

Nurse Betty smiled "I will let you get acquainted" she turned and left the room closing the door behind her.

A few minutes passed with no reaction from anyone in the room they just sat there and watched Randy carefully. Finally the girl that was introduced as Talia got up and walked over to the bunk.

"Hi there! I am Talia, but most call me Trinket" she grins and spits in her hand then holds it out to Randy.

Randy looked at her hand then back at the girls face before reluctantly shaking her hand "Randy, but I get called Fighter mostly" she said.

The girl on the top bunk nodded to her "The names Marbles" she said as she pulled out a pack of cards from her back pocket and began to deal out solitaire.

The last girl smirked slightly "I'm Skater," she paused "most of the time" she then stood up and went over to watch Marbles play the solitaire game.

Marbles watched the cards but asked "So, what'd ye in for?" her original Irish accent was audible below her thick New York accent.

Fighter looked at her and at the others, not sure if she should answer or not. She finally came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt them to know "I'm not really sure, but my guess would be my anger issues. I got sent here after a fight, apparently I am a danger to society." She looked at the other girl "What about you?"

Marbles looked up "Mental break downs" she shrugged then nodded to one of the other girls "Skater is in here because she's got more than one person living in her head, only for her they like to come out at times. Trinket is here because she was attacked by a mob of pink flamingos" she said with a smirk.

Fighter held back a laugh when she heard why Trinket was there, she looked out the window to see the high barbwire fence and empty well kept grounds out the window.

Marbles finished her solitaire game she looked up at the new girl "So Fighter, you play poker?" she smirked, she was usually seen smirking, when she wasn't smirking there was a trace of a smirk pulling at the left corner of her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Tour

"Alright! I win again!" Marbles threw down her cards and collected the poker chips that had been smuggled in. "So, now that you know us you wanna go see some of the others?" she smirked "you might just meet someone you like" she couldn't help but laughed slightly.

Fighter shrugged "Sure, but isn't the door locked?" she said glancing at the closed door and the girls gathered around her.

"Nah, there's no point in locking it when we are all awake, they have double the staff during the day so we will be free to get to the main room." Skater said with a shrug.

Marbles nodded "any and all ways of escape are guarded and blocked off. The only places we have access to is our room, the cafeteria, and the main room. Not that it stops people from trying to escape; no one has found a way out yet."

"Yeah, the last person that tired to escape ended up in isolation and is still there today" Trinket added with a nod and a smile it was 4 years ago and quite amusing.

Marbles smiled and put on her brown newsie cap before walking over to the door holding it open for everyone "This was please" she said in a sarcastic voice while bowing.

Everyone smiled and left the room heading for the main room where most of the residents passed time or spent their days. Marbles was immediately greeted by a tall guy with curly brown hair and a strong build he walked over and gave her a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

Marbles smiled "Fighter this is Mush, he's my boyfriend, he is in here for manic depression" she paused for a moment "he's been here about a year and a half"

Fighter nodded to him "Nice to meet ya" she shook his had and gave a half smile. She looked around the room, there were people playing games in one corner and small groups talking in other corners. She felt slightly isolated from the rest.

As they went through the room Marbles, Trinket, and Skater introduced Fighter to the people that were also in the I.A.

Along the way she met Jittery, a thin French girl with light brown hair and even lighter brown highlights. Jittery was dating Skittery who was a tall boy with brown hair and a slightly moody outlook on life.

Across the table from Jittery and Skittery sat Half Pint, she was a short Italian girl who's other personality was 23 year old Clarissa Engle, a cold blooded killer.

Another person at this table was Gypsy who looked like your typical gypsy would look only she had blue eyes; she just nodded to them in a cold and unfeeling manner.

Next to Gypsy sat Hades, a girl with auburn hair that fell in her eyes she seemed as if she could look right into your soul.

Seer was a quiet girl whose grey eyes seemed as if they had yellow crawling out from the middle she wore a Native American necklace that looked as if had never been taken off. She sat next to Boots and had her head on his shoulder when the came over to them.

They met Biddy sitting by the window just staring at something, she had bandages over her mouth and big blue eyes, she nodded to Fighter then shifted her attention back out the window. As the girls looked around the room they saw Dutchy staring at her with a look of admiration and want on his face.

As they walked away Fighter leaned over to Skater and whispered "She was slightly creepy but seems to be nice" Skater simply nodded to this remark and they went to meet the next person.

Irish was a girl who was short with a dark complexion, she was a pathological liar who could suck you and charm you one moment then spit nasty words at you the next. She smiled sweetly and rubbed the scar on her neck after shaking hands with Fighter.

Next to Irish sat Jack and Air. Air was sitting on Jack's lap and was playing with the string on his cowboy hat. She had waist long brown hair and hazel-green eyes. She also wore a gold locket that had the letter A engraved in it.

Satire sat in a chair near the couch that the others were sitting on; he was leaning back and with a slight grin on his face as the girls approached him. He had short black hair, silver rectangular framed glasses, and bright green eyes. He is around 6 feet and is usually smiling.

In the arm chair opposite Satire sat Taffee, she is a shy girl who has feathery hair that is deep red on top and black underneath. She has scars in places from when she took a razor to her body after being clean from her drug abdications for a week. Swifty stood behind her chair playing with her hair absent mindedly, she didn't seem to notice his actions.

As they moved on to the last group of people they met Hopeless and Tiger, Hopeless was a bouncy girl who was enthusiastic and tomboyish. She was as far from being the proper perfect girl she was supposed to be and was happy the way she was. Tiger was visiting her as he usually did.

They were then greeted by Trinket's boyfriend, Racetrack, who was in for gambling and drinking problems, and Skater's boyfriend, Blink, who was in for his constant obsessions with unreal or unusual things. Mush had been walking with them the entire time.

They were then greeted by Bittah who had blonde hair and green eyes, she kept her newsie cap pulled down over her eyes and you could see the outline of a dagger on her thigh, she had smuggled this in. She was talking with her brother Spot.

When Fighter was introduced to Spot he did one of the things that she hated most, he smiled at her and said "Nice ta meet ya, _doll face_."

After he did this you could see the anger rise in Fighter's eyes because she hated being called names such as sweet thing and doll face, and other such cat calls, and then the group knew that something bad was going to happen between the two.


End file.
